Some Closure Or Something
by baldgal
Summary: Kimberly had apologized to everyone for bombing the building and then to Matt, but never to Jo for kidnapping her baby. My remedy for that oversight the writers made. This takes place after Kimberly moves in.


**Some Closure or Something**

**Summary:**Kimberly had apologized to everyone for bombing the building and then to Matt, but never to Jo for kidnapping her baby. My remedy for that oversight the writers made. This takes place after Kimberly moves in.

**(Courtyard) **

Jo stops by the mailboxes and picks up her mail, while sorting through it; she is startled when she hears Kimberly's voice and looks up.

Kimberly calls out to her in a solicitous tone. ** "**Oh, Jo. Hi! How are you?"

Jo looks at her slack jawed for a moment, straightens herself and forces a small smile back. "Kimberly? What you doing here?"Kimberly walks to where Jo is standing.

Kimberly smiles. ** "**Didn't Amanda tell you?" Jo slowly shakes her head. "I've moved into the building!" Kimberly laughs and claps her hands. "It's so nice to finally be out of the hospital and have a place to live. I mean, it was nice of Peter to let me stay with him, but it got too confining, even for me."

Jo remains neutral in her tone. "You're not living at the beach house?"

Kimberly shakes her head. "Oh no. Michael had thrown me out!" She makes a sound in her throat as she gives a thumbs back gesture. "And now Sydney lives there too, so it was a no-go. Thank god Amanda was kind enough to give me a place, even for awhile**." **

Jo continues to stare in disbelief as Kimberly continued, **"**I just wanted to say this: I am truly sorry about everything. I wrecked the building, hurt some people and did a lot of nasty things I wish I could take back. But especially-" Kimberly takes a deep inhale of breath, "I am sorry about stealing your baby, Jo. I took advantage of your vulnerability and made your life more difficult than it should have been and I hope we can put the past behind us and move on."

Kimberly extends her hand toward Jo, who looks at it then at Kimberly, Jo shrugs and takes Kimberly's hand and shakes it.

Jo gives a small smile. ** "**Apology accepted."

Kimberly smiles big. "Good! Then maybe we can become better neighbors in the meantime? I won't push. I still have a long way to go with all of you. I mean, you can trust me now. I am no longer crazy. And guess what? I have found my calling, as a therapist. It helped me when I was locked up; I hope I can help other people too. Have you ever been in therapy?"

Jo shrugs and folds her arms. ** "**Once. I'm more of the self-help type of person."

Kimberly nods. "I like self-help therapy too. It puts things in perspective."

Sydney walks into the courtyard, all decked out in a citrus colored dress and matching cardigan and purse. She looks up and sees Kimberly, then makes a face as if she had stepped into something disgusting.

Kimberly waves at her. "Hiya Syd!" Sydney mumbles something and tries to walk by.

Kimberly acts is if being snubbed doesn't bother her. "I was just telling Jo, how therapy is beneficial and there is no shame in getting help. We all have problems, right Sydney?"

Sydney stops in her tracks and sputters as the realization of Kimberly's words hit.

Kimberly covers her mouth with her hand. ** "**Oh no! I didn't mean anything by saying that! How thoughtless of me!" Kimberly laughs the faux pas she made.

Sydney gets flustered. "What….you…told her?!" She gestures to Jo, who raises an eyebrow at her outburst. "Are you crazy?!"

Kimberly holds up her hands. ** "**Sydney, it was an accident. Besides, Jo is a friend. She knows I mean no harm." Kimberly glances at Jo, who glances back rather amused.

Sydney is livid. "You may think you're harmless, but I know that you're a pot boiling ready to burst! Ugh! I hate you!"

Sydney stomps up the stairs to her apartment. Kimberly and Jo watch her retreat.

Jo smirks. ** "**Sydney could use a good dose of therapy. It looks like you're making a breakthrough with her."

Kimberly checks her watch. "Oh. I gotta go. Talk to you later, neighbor. Bye Sydney!"

Jo just nods as Kimberly rushes off. Sydney glares at Kimberly's retreating form and makes incoherent curses, flounces into her apartment and slams the door.

**THE END.**

2


End file.
